


Lock The Door

by haroldshumjr



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Porn, awwww yissss glorious porn, it's an AU guyssss, tattoo artist au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4240899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haroldshumjr/pseuds/haroldshumjr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky sucked on Steve’s tongue lightly before pulling away with the blonde making a soft pleading noise. He hated that he was harder than he wants to be already just from that. That and the brunet’s painfully handsome smirk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lock The Door

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like it's been at least 20 years since I wrote anything smh. But here have this piece. It's basically an AU where Steve is a tattoo artist and Bucky is his client and they get it on. This was also unbetaed so all mistakes are mine! As always, any comments or kudos are always welcome. Feel free to follow me and talk to me on my [tumblr](http://thebetweenfallandspringsoldier.co.vu/) for all the sebastian stan and stucky loving! Hope you guys like this!

Steve looked up, smiling slightly when he saw Bucky walk into the parlour. He felt his pulse accelerate slightly when the other returned his smile. The blond got up and watched as Bucky removed his shirt for Steve to finish up the last of the tattoo. It’d been weeks since their last meeting and the artist was simultaneously excited and dreading the appointment. It was their last appointment and Steve was beginning to like the guy.

“Awww, don’t look so sad. You can always ask me out for dinner if you wanted to see me again,” Bucky said jokingly.

The blond laughed nervously as he walked over to where all his equipment were and started sterilising them one last time, wiping them with alcohol one last time as Bucky got comfortable in the chair. When the both of them were ready, Steve wiped Bucky’s skin once before running his fingers over his customer’s neck. He hated how attracted he was to the brunet. He picked up a fresh cloth and got to work, making small talk while he was at it. He was proud of how stable his hands were considering he was a whirlwind of emotions.

He turned the machine on, Bucky moaning softly when the needle pierced his skin. Steve’s breath hitched, forcing himself to complete the last of the tattoo. He had a brilliant portfolio. He wasn’t going to ruin that just because he couldn’t control his dick. He shifted uncomfortably before resuming his work. Soft little moans escaped Bucky as the needle pierced his skin. Steve leaned forward to finish the smaller details, his hot breath against the other’s skin.

He noticed Bucky’s breaths getting shallower and more laboured. _It’s the pain. It’s the pain_. He finished the last of the tattoo and wiped the blood away, pulling away with a satisfied grin.

“And we’re done,” he said happily, satisfied with his handiwork.

“It’s actually great. Thanks, Steve. Did you have to be so close to me?” he said, inspecting the tattoo on his neck with a small smirk on his lips.

Steve glanced at Bucky, narrowing his eyes as he eyed the little smirk. “Only the good looking ones I really like,” he teased.

“I’m good looking?” Bucky asked with a cheeky grin, leaning forward towards Steve. “Well you want to show me how good looking you think I am?”

Steve smirked before mirroring Bucky’s actions and leaning forward, tilting up Bucky’s chin so they were looking at each other. The both of them stared at each other, cocky smirks playing at their lips. They were both holding their breaths as they waited for the other to make the first move. Bucky moved his lips down Steve’s jawline, his teeth nipping at the skin on his way down. A soft moan escaped the blond as his hand roamed down the brunet’s naked torso, resting at the hem of his pants. He could feel Bucky’s lips curve up into smile as he sucked lightly on Steve’s collarbones. The blond threw his head back, relishing in the feeling.

“Get undressed. I’m locking the door,” Bucky said, almost like he’s done this a million times before.

Steve nodded and shakily removed his shirt and reached for the lube in his office drawer looking up to see Bucky waiting for him at the doorway. The blond walks over to him with confident strides, before pushing him up against a wall. Steve held on to the table next to him to support him and reached up with the other hand that isn't supporting him and grabs Bucky by the chin. His hand is firm as he draws him up to his tiptoes into a deep kiss, letting his mouth linger and taste Bucky. Their kisses were chaste at first, just teasing each other. Bucky was the one to first lick into Steve's mouth, opening their mouths against one another and slipping his tongue against Steve’s.

Bucky sucked on Steve’s tongue lightly before pulling away with the blonde making a soft pleading noise. He hated that he was harder than he wants to be already just from that. That and the brunet’s painfully handsome smirk.

“If you unpin me from here, I’ll do that to your cock,” Bucky said softly, his voice full of lust and promises of filthy, filthy things.

The blond realised how wrong this was, fucking a client. But how could he not with Bucky promising him things he’d been thinking of while rubbing himself and the brunet’s swollen lips, his eyes so wide and eager. Steve dropped his hands and took a step back, watching as Bucky got down on his knees and removed Steve’s pants with ease. The artist’s cheeks were burning as Bucky pressed his palm against the front of Steve’s boxers.

Steve was looking down at him, reaching out to rake his fingers through the dark hair beneath him. He bit his lip, glancing down at Bucky’s mouth as he leans in. Bucky’s full lips press against him through the material, making his cock jump in response. Steve let out a breath he wasn’t even aware he was holding and pressed his hips forward, needy and wanting.

“You like that?” Bucky asked, cocky. He punctuated his question with a lick up the line of Steve’s cock.

He didn’t even have time to answer before Bucky pulled down his boxers, taking the blond into his hand. He pulls at Bucky’s hair when the brunet swirls his tongue around the head and sucks it into his mouth. The sight was a turn on by itself with Bucky running his tongue along his slit. They were looking at each other, Bucky scrutinising Steve’s expression as he took the blond deeper and deeper until it hits the back of his throat.

“Fucking hell,” he whispered hoarsely. Steve could feel his knees buckle as Bucky swallowed him. The brunet bobbed his head, his gaze still on Steve, wanting to watch every expression the other made. Steve moaned loudly at the assault.

Steve starting thrusting shallowly into the other’s mouth, the friction from Bucky’s lips heightening his pleasure. The glint in Bucky’s eyes encouraged him to thrust deeper and faster. His finger pressed harder into Bucky’s scalp as he holds him till. A small part of him realised he was being a teeny bit selfish but he couldn’t stop himself from snapping his hips into Bucky’s mouth as he got into it. It wasn’t until he heard Bucky gag that he stopped, embarrassed that he’d been a slave to his lust.

He pulled out quickly, apologising profusely as he saw tears slip down Bucky’s face. There was spit and pre come smeared over Bucky’s lips, making the blond unable to look away. Bucky’s full lips tugged up into a grin as he stood up and pressed chaste kisses on Steve’s chest.

“You’re so damn beautiful,” he murmured softly as he kissed Steve’s skin before grinning back up at him.

The blond would have mantled if it was actually possible at the sight of his client’s grin. Steve threw his head back, allowing the brunet to kiss him however he wanted to. He could hear the sounds of clothes dropping to the ground before Bucky pulled the blond’s hips to his, grinding their erections together. They both groaned loudly at the sensation, breathing heavily. Bucky tilted Steve’s head down, smirking slightly.

“How do you want me?” Bucky whispered hoarsely, his hands casually stroking his own erection.

Steve swallowed once, steadying his breathing before speaking again.

“I want you- I want you to fuck me,” he whispered back.

Bucky looked surprise for a second before nodding and taking a step closer. He pulled Steve closer to him, mouthing at his neck and chest. Steve was hypersensitive, every touch sending pleasure straight to his cock.

“Turn around and bend over, baby,” Bucky ordered.

A shiver ran down Steve’s spine when Bucky called him ‘baby’. Bucky took the lubrication that Steve left on the table and slathered a generous portion of it onto his fingers with Steve waiting impatiently, his elbows proper on his table. Bucky half laid on Steve as a finger penetrated the blond, a loud moan escaping him. The brunet smirked as the moan as he curled his fingers around Steve’s cock, lightly pumping his fingers as he lightly rubbed the other’s cock. Steve’s own hands curled into fists, the pleasure hitting him in waves. The blond’s hips stuttered slightly as he craved the friction at his cock and the intrusion of his entrance.

Soft needy whines escaped the blond’s as he wordlessly begged for more from Bucky. Bucky added another finger into Steve and continued pumping his fingers into the artist. Steve thrusted back against Bucky’s fingers, his cock getting harder at its own stimulation from Bucky’s hand. Steve felt filthy, fucking back against the fingers of a virtual stranger in his office.

“Bucky, I need your cock fucking me,” Steve moaned out.

Bucky grinned at the neediness in his voice and pulled out his fingers. He reached into his wallet before pulling out a condom, rolling it onto his cock. Bucky put a hand on Steve’s thigh, holding him open. “Spread out for me, Steve. I want see how much you want my cock.”

Steve whined and obeyed, aching for Bucky to fuck him hard. Bucky ran a finger over Steve’s hole, eliciting a louder moan from the blond.

“Bucky, please,” Steve begged. He did it. He finally begged.

Bucky grins, guiding the head of his cock into Steve with a low grunt kicking Steve’s legs further apart.

He stilled, allowing the other to get accustomed to the intrusion as the both of them breathed heavily. Steve nodded, indicating that he was ready. Bucky gripped Steve’s hips tightly as he started moving his own, trying to control himself.

“Fuck baby, you’re so fucking tight,” he hissed out.

Bucky began snapping his hips, sending Goosebumps all over Steve’s body. The blonde gripped tightly onto the table as his mouth fell slack at the pleasure. Bucky pressed kisses onto Steve’s skin as he fucked him mercilessly. It was almost intimate. The little kisses punctuated with hard thrusts. Steve felt like he was falling away from himself, the pleasure almost overwhelming. He couldn’t remember the last time he bottomed and he definitely couldn’t remember the last time sex ever felt this good.

Bucky pressed his mouth against Steve’s ear, moaning loudly into the blond’s ears. He didn’t want Steve to miss his own pleasure as well.

“Bucky,” he moaned out softly as he felt his orgasm approaching.

The brunet’s hand wandered to Steve’s hair, tugging on the blond hair as he fucked him harder.

“Steve I’m going to come, fuck,” he hissed out as he thrusts became more erratic.

The blond let out a loud moan before he came all over his hardened stomach and on the table. Bucky grunted with every thrust before pulling out and removing the condom. He looked down at Steve in pleasure at his heaving form, aching and needy. He stroked his cock urgently, his own knees buckling under the pressure before he came over Steve’s back.

Bucky swallowed and leaned against the wall, catching his breath. The brunet ran a hand through his fingers and cleared his throat. He started getting dress while Steve was still on the table. The artist looked up, a small crinkle appearing between his brows. He stood up awkwardly as his mouth twisted into a small frown.

“Did you mean it earlier? About the dinner thing?” Steve asked hopefully.

Bucky looked up from the zip of his jeans and smiled almost sadly at the other man, shrugging. Steve stared up at Bucky as he waited for a more certain answer from Bucky. He chewed on his lower lip regretting asking. _Ignorance is bliss_. He wish he’d thought of that before he spoke. Bucky looked down at Steve and bit his lower lip before speaking again.

“I like you Steve. I really do. But next time we meet, you’re going to have to pay,” Bucky said before leaning forward to press a kiss on Steve’s lips. “See you around, handsome.”


End file.
